


V - A moment in Time   - Wilf

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilf knows exactly what he needs his moment in time for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V - A moment in Time   - Wilf

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thetimelady for betareading all my stories!

V - A moment in Time

Wilf

By Marisha

 

 

All he needed was a moment – a tiny moment would be enough to convince the Doctor. He balled his fists and shook them at the sky.

Why?

Drained, he let them sink down and clapped them hard to get the cold out, still staring at the sky, expecting answers.

Finally, he leant down for the thermos and filled his cup. Warming his hands, he stared at the sky sipping his tea.

It was a quiet night – clear for once. It felt like it had rained forever since the Doctor brought Donna back. Back to her old silly self, Wilf smiled sadly. His Donna went right back to her old ways: gossiping with her mates, following the celebrities’ juiciest scandals and being thrilled when she catches a good deal on boots; back to tempting and her mother nagging. To his daughter’s credit, Sylvia had taken the Doctor’s words to heart and kept the nagging to a minimum. She supported Donna were she could without hording employment ads and biting back hints for jobs or connections.

Wilf sighed. “At least one thing changed for the better, and he quite enjoyed their bickering. The house wasn’t as quiet as it was when Donna was gone. 

But she was so much happier with the Doctor. Wilf balled his fists again. The Doctor made her a better person. From the Doctor’s stories, Donna did so much good in the universe, and now she doesn’t remember a thing. That was not fair! He kicked a rock on the ground in frustration. She deserved better! A single tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily.

There had to be a way. The Doctor could fix anything Donna had said, and Wilf believed her, for it came straight from her heart and he had seen him in action. His spiky hair and sloppy outfit couldn’t conceal the deep affection the man – um, well alien had shown for him and his family, hell for the whole bloody Earth and its unthankful inhabitants.

Yep, just a moment in time was all Wilf needed and by now the Doctor had done so much traveling and exploring, he was sure to have found a cure for Donna and reverse the process.

Wilf adjusted the dial on his telescope and peered through. He needed the Doctor. Now all he had to do was find him. Yep, right. Tomorrow, he’d call the gang, and they’d spread the silver cloak. They had never let him down before.

He pulled his eye away from the telescope for a moment, shaking his head to rid himself of the hateful laughter ringing through his memory. When he found the Doctor, he must remember to ask him about these horrible dreams he’s been having…

 

The End

 

 


End file.
